en tu cuerpo o en el mio
by danielita swan
Summary: q paso?-puez yo q voy a sabr-ya no tngo mi pen..-no quiero saber eso!-pero si ahora lo tienes tu y yo tengo tus cosas Bella..soy tu! q horror-y yo? ahoara ago parada no t quejes!-yo sangro!-hasta q esto pase trata de ser yo-y tu trata d q no paresca gay!
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLAAAAAA COMO STAN ¿? ESPERO DE CORAZON Q ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO LES AGRADDE Y QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTA GRANFDIOSA IDEA NI ME PERTENECE SI NO QUE ES INSPIRADA DE LA GRAN PELI PERO YOO LA CONVERTYI UN FIC PARA QUE LA PUEDAN DISFRUTAR…BESOS Y NOS VEMOS ABAJO.**_

_**POV BELLA.**_

"_cuando mas extrañas a una persona es cuando la tienes sentada a tu lado y sabes que jamás podrá ser tuyo"_

-según mi opinión lo que se quería expresar era….era… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a concentrarme con ese ruido?- soy Bella Swan. Mi vida entera la he tenido que pasar al lado de Edward Cullen. Mi vecino, un estúpido, insensato e estúpido ¿mencione que es estúpido? Creo que si, es que no me canso de decir que es un estúpido es tan…. ¡estúpido!.

Cuando tenía dos años con mis padres nos mudamos a Forks desde New York. Y caímos aquí, en este barrio en el cual hemos vivido todos estos años. ¡Yupi!

-¡Edward- grite desde mi ventana. En seguida pude apreciar su esbelta figura asomarse. ¡Estaba sin camiseta! Tenía músculos ¡Bella! ¡Calma!.

-¿si? ¿Necesita algo la señorita?- fingió educación. Porque dudaba que él tuviera algo.

-¿puedes por favor bajarle al ruido ese. Estoy estudiando?-

-no es ruido es música y le bajo si me las muestras- ¿Qué? ¿si le mostraba que?

-¿disculpa?- pregunte inocentemente y el rio.

-muéstramelas, las chicas y le bajo.- ¡que cerdo! El estaba hablando de mis pechos… ¡no importa Bella pronto terminaras la secundaria y te iras de aquí!

-eres un cerdo- con mis brazos cubrí mi parte superior protectoramente alejándolas de la mirada de satanás.

-no importa las he visto antes- ¿Qué? ¡huy!

-¡estúpido!- le grite

-¡chillona!- cerré la ventana y me gire. Un trozo de mi piyama se engancho logrando que los botones se soltaran y todo mi cuerpo quedara al aire. Intuitivamente me cubrí con los brazos y escuchaba como el reía.-¡por supuesto que le bajo!- mirándole el lado bueno…le bajo.

.

.

-hija. Mi vida, levántate mi cielo, es tarde.- despacio me fui levantando y vi como mi madre salía y cerraba la puerta. Fui al baño donde me duche, me lave los dientes y tome mi ropa ya elegida del día anterior. Baje y el desayunó estaba servido.

-hola cariño.- saludo mi padre. Charlie.

-hola Charlie.- me senté y me serví mi avena muy delicadamente.

Para mi todo era perfecto…absolutamente perfecto.

POV EDWARD.

-¡EDWARD LEVANTATE!- gritaron desde abajo.

-ya voy- me levante y no pude evitar mirar por la ventana y hay estaba. Tan linda como siempre ¿Qué? Ella no es linda. Es flacucha, pálida y…y…no me cae bien… es muy "hola soy señorita perfección" "tengo dinero y me iré a una gran universidad". Observe como se dirigía al baño donde seguramente estaría desnuda. ¡Bingo! No es que ella me gustara es solo que le tenia ganas… ¡eso era!

Me bañe y baje.

-hola mamá- salude besando su mejilla.

-hola cariño.

-aquí esta tu tocino- ¡huy! Tocino…una delicia…una razón por la cual me levantaba día a día.

Sonreí.

-Edward. Ayer en la noche no pude evitar escuchar que peleabas con la señorita Isabella. - no pude evitar reír al recordarlo.

-no te preocupes no es algo que no ocurra muy seguido.- pasaba…emm…. ¡todos los días!

-aun así…no te metas con esa familia.

-esta bien- siempre era lo mismo "no te metas con esa familia". A lo más que fueran peligrosos.- adiós Esme, ya me debo ir.- le di su beso y Salí.

Hay me esperaban Emmett, Jasper y Mike…mis mejores amigos en un impresionante Jeep negro.

-¿ y este?- pregunte subiéndome en el.

-es nuevo, fue amor a primera vista- dijo Emmett fingiendo que una lagrima le caía.

-vamos atrasados. Vámonos.

-Jasper siempre tan aburrido.

-Mike. Jasper tiene razón. Vámonos- dije y Emmett lo echo a andar.

POV BELLA.

-¡adiós!- grite saliendo de la casa. Hoy esperaba que fuera un día mejor al anterior, mucho mejor al…. ¡dios mío el autobús!- ¡ESPERE!- grite corriendo detrás "de mi locomoción". Y como todos los días… me dejo. No importa, me voy caminando, así hago ejercicio ¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre digna Bella, siempre digna.

Ya falta poco Bella, ya falta poco.

-¡Bella!- gritaron. Me gire y en un espectacular Jeep venia Cullen y sus amigos. Acaso…no…imposible que se ofrezcan a llevarme. Me pare y justo en ese momento pasaron al lado mío arrastrando las ruedas del auto contra un inmenso charco de agua.

Agua + auto Edward= yo mojada e humillada.

Si es que una sola molécula de mi ser, pensó en algún momento tratar de razonar con Edward Cullen ya no había ninguna.

POV EDWARD

-esa estuvo buena.- entre los cuatro chocamos cinco.

Al llegar al "infierno" ósea la escuela. A la primera persona que vi fue a mi novia Tanya. Mi despampanante rubia.

-Eddy- odiaba que me dijera así ¿acaso ya no se lo había dicho?

-¿si?- se acerco a mi y me beso.

-te extrañe.

-yo también.- le sonreí y en eso a nuestro lado apareció ni mas ni menos que Bella. Con un look sensacional.

-¿cambiaste de estilo virgen?- pregunto Tanya nombrando el apodo de Bella "la ultima virgen".

-¿si así fuera…te interesa?- se estaba enojando. Yo la conocía enojada, en eso Abrió su casillero privándome de observarla.

-ese enojo viene debido a la gran frustración sexual que tienes.

-¿sabes? – cerro su casillero- no importa lo que tu digas. Por que en unos años mas yo seré exitosa y tendré mucho dinero mientras que ustedes dos serán unos fracasados, tu Tanya quedaras embarazada y te veras obligada a casarte con Edward, a el le empezara a gustar el alcohol hasta que se volverá obeso y alcohólico y tu estarás en depresión y terminaras acostándote con los amigos de Edward y al final uno de los se suicidara o matara al otro.- ok, eso fue extremadamente raro.

-¿Qué amigos?- que pregunta mas estúpida.

-todos, todos tus amigos.- y se fue dejando Tanya y a mi atónitos.

-esa pe…-

-¡Tanya! Admite que empezaste tú.- que conste que no estaba defendiendo a Bella.

-esta bien, empecé yo.- la tome de la mano y nos fuimos.

-no puedo creer que me tenga sentar a tu lado.- susurro una voz dulce mientras se sentaba.

-acostúmbrate.- la tenia que ver todo el santo día…el destino me odiaba. Estábamos en computación…una hora en la cual el profesor en este caso de biología nos daba un tema y debíamos investigarlo para un posible ensayo.

-emm… ¿Dónde la abre dejado? ¡lo tengo!- Bella se agacho a buscar no se que cosa en su mochila y…lo siento Bella, no puedo evitar hacer esto. Tome su teclado suavemente y puse una pagina porno para mujeres. Edward calma Trata de evitar la risa.

Cuando se levanto abrió los ojos como platos y estalle en carcajadas.

-señorita Swan. Esto déjelo para su privacidad, ¿si? – murmuro el profesor y todos los estudiantes se giraron a ver.

-yo… yo…- se giro y me miro- tu…- le sonreí y seguí en mi investigación. Su rostro estaba teñido de rojo, de vergüenza y de ira.-¡huy!- grito y cubrió su rostro con sus pálidas manos.

-¡suban todos al bus!- grito el profesor. Íbamos de paseo al museo ¡que panorama!.

Entre y ya estaban todos sentados. Emmett iba sentado con Jasper por lo que tuve que sentarme con Mike. Los observe a todos y vi que Bella estaba sentada sola. No había nadie ni al lado, adelante y atrás de ella ya que decían que todo de ella era contagioso. Me volví y vi a Rosalie y Alice conversando muy animadamente.

-¿me harían un favor?- les pregunte dulcemente.

-claro- respondió Alice.

-¿ven a Bella?- la buscaron con la mirada hasta que la encontraron.

-si- susurro Rosalie con un poco de lastima.

-¿podrían ir a hacerle compañía, es que…no se merece estar hay sola…solo digo que…

-no te preocupes…no te vamos a pedir explicaciones. Por supuesto que vamos, ella me agrada mucho.- Alice se levanto y en seguida la siguió Rosalie.

-gracias chicas.- Alice se sentó a su lado y Rosalie delante. Se giro y empezaron a acosar a Bella con sus conversaciones. Al menos ya no estaba sola.

El resto del camino fue muy divertido con las bromas de Emmett. Al llegar nos bajamos y empezaron las estúpidas charlas bla-bla-bla y más bla-bla-bla.

Con los chicos nos acercamos a una de las estatuas que tenia unos pechos bastante grandes y Mike empezó a tocarlos.

-jóvenes, si no les importa.- le di un codazo a Mike y se giro.

-claro profesor.

-ahora quiero que trabajen en pareja.

-yo con Emmett- les sonreí a los chicos, las parejas estaban hechas, yo con Emmett, y Jasper con Mike.

-emm…Emmett, Edward, no los quiero juntos. Emmett con Erik y Cullen con…Swan.-

-¿Qué?- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-a trabajar.

-supongo que hay que resignarse- decía Bella caminando asía mi ¡que fácil lo aceptaba! Es que el profesor me odiaba, últimamente todo el mundo estaba en mi contra… ¡incluso Dios!

-supongo que si, pero no entiendo nada de estas figuras mexicanas.

-aztecas.-corrigió.

-es lo mismo. Yo y tu vamos a te…

-tu y yo.

-deja de corregirme.-le pedí.

-deja de ser tan ignorante.- eso fue un insulto.

-que linda.

-no seas estúpido.

-no me digas estúpido.

-cerdo.

-chillona.

-ignorante.

-perdedora.

-asi no llegaremos a ningún lado.

-si se.

De repente sentí un extraño escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y a ella también.

-¿sentiste eso?-pregunto arrugando su nariz como me gustaba, es decir…como le gusta a Mike, si, a Mike

-no- mentí.-

-fue muy extraño.

_**LES GUSTO, ESPERO Q SI, BESOSSSSSS MERESCO UN COMENTARIO.**_

_**ABRAZOS DE EMMETT**_

_**BESOS DE EDWARD**_

_**SALUDOS MIOSSSSS.**_


	2. horrible

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERDONNNNNNNNNNNN PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVOOO! NO ME HE MUERTO JJAJJAJAJAJA LAS QUIERO!... QUE LES GUSTE AAAAAAAAAAH…LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA PERO LE PONGO MI BLIN-BLIN AJAJJAJAJAJA Y LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO LO SON …BYE NOS VEMOS ABAJITOO LAS QUIERO? SE LOS DIJE? JAJJAJA –

ODIO ESTO, ODIO ESTO.

POV Edward.

-mmm….-suspire y me estire en la cama. Odiaba las mañanas…odiaba levantarme temprano. Bostece y pase mis manos por mis ojitos igual que un niño pequeño. Una vez que mi vista ya no era borrosa, me senté en la cama.-mmmmm….

Sonreí.

-ohh, que lindo peluche.- murmure soñoliento mirando un inmenso oso que me miraba desde el rincón del cuarto. ¡STOP! ¿OSO? ¡YO NO TENIA NINGUN OSO!

Mire a mi alrededor echándome hacia atrás en la cama…ohhh dios mío! ¡Estaba en el cuarto de Swan! ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de Swan? ¿Tuve sexo con ella? Dios Edward, como no recordaría eso. Pero…pero…

REPASEMOS.

Había salido de la escuela y…y…había ido a mi casa. ¡Isabella Swan no se encontraba en ningún recuerdo de mi día anterior, a excepción de la mañana y parte de la tarde, de mi noche no, de eso estaba seguro!

Entonces…ella no se encontrabaaquí.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunte y escuche la voz de una mujer.-¿Quién esta hay?- volví a preguntar. Mire hacia todos los rincones del cuarto y no había nadie. Me incline y mire por debajo de la cama…nadie. Me baje de la estúpida cama de Bella y camine hacia su baño. Quizás estaba hay. Pase por enfrente de un espejo y vi a Bella.

Me pare.

-¿Qué hago aquí Bella?-le pregunte pero volvió a escucharse la misma voz. ¿Qué mierda..? Moví mi mano y también se movió en el espejo. Acerque mi rostro al espejo y el rostro de Bella se fue acercando….esto…esto no podía estar pasando, yo debía de estar muy drogado.

Mire mis manos y eran delgadas y finas. Exactamente iguales a las de ¡Bella! Palmee mi cuerpo y…tenia curvas ¿curvas? ¡Dios mío. Tenía pechos! Abrí desesperado mi pantalón y estaba vacío…donde estaba mí… ¡DIOS MIO!

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI PEN….?

….

POV Bella.

Dios mío, Dios mío. Esto debía de ser una muy mala pesadilla. Una terrible y desgraciada pesadilla. No podía ser cierto.

Tome mi rostro…_el_ rostro de Edward con _sus_ manos. ¡Me quería morir!

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI PENE?- me sobresalte al escuchar mi voz de la otra casa. Edward se había levantado, eso estaba claro. Corrí a la ventana y ahí estaba el, bueno, hay esta yo caminando de un lado a otro como una gata en celo.

-¡hey!-grite. Edward se paró y se acercó corriendo a la ventana.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me hiciste?- ¿Qué le había hecho? claro como si yo quisiera estar en su cuerpo…con sus cosas.

-imbécil, yo no hice nada.- sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a picar y todo se volvió borroso.

-oye...no,no,no,no. No llores, se ve…extraño- comenzó a decir Edward, bueno yo, ¡hay! Esto era confuso.

-yo…quiero mi cuerpo- chille fuerte haciendo que Edward se sobresaltara en mi ventana.- ahora.

-mira…desayuna, actúa normal y nos vemos en afuera ¿sí?- ¿Qué? ¿Qué actuara normal? Por favor, estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre el cual odiaba, con personas que no conocía, en una casa extraña.-pero no sigas llorando.- suplico Edward juntando sus manos. Sorbí mis mocos y limpie mis lágrimas.- así, muy bien, Bella, vamos a salir de esto, lo prometo. Ahora, escucha.

-escucho.-murmure bajito sin preocuparme si él me había escuchado o no.

-en el estante del rincón están mis ropas, ¿sí? -¿ropas? Eso quería decir que… ¡me vería desnuda! No pude evitar volver a llorar como una loca- aaaaaah ¿Qué te paso ahora?- pregunto Edward irritado.

-Edward, cuando te vistas cierra los ojos.- me miro sin entender pero la iluminación no tardó mucho en llegar.- por favor- suplique. Me miro y sonrió. Extrañaba su sonrisa torcida. ¡Bella! Me regañe golpeándome la frente.

-oye, cuidado, ese rostro vale un millón de dólares.- grito Edward apuntándome. –no prometo nada sobre la ropa… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga tus braguitas al revés? ¡Mensa!- huyyyy ¿Qué le costaba cooperar un poco? Si antes odiaba a Cullen, ahora lo despreciaba. Si me seguía provocando, tomaría un bate y le rompería la nariz.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?- pregunto Edward entrecerrando los ojos.- conozco mis expresiones.

-Mira Edward.- suspire- ni se te ocurra mirar mi cuerpo.- dije poniéndole punto final al tema. Murmuro algo que no pude entender y me sonrió descaradamente.

-de todas formas no me quiero quedar ciego. He visto cosas mucho mejores.- ¡huy! _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala_. Trate de repetirme para no saltar por la ventana y darle en la cabeza con mi lámpara de noche. Aunque esa sería una mala idea…tendría que darme yo y hacer dañarlo a el.- ¿se puede saber porque tienes puesta esa sonrisa de psicópata?- lo mire y le saque la lengua.

Cerré la ventana y camine a su armario.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- mire de reojo la ventana y él estaba en la mía gritando- ¡eres una niña! ¡Nos vemos afuera!- cerré la cortina enojada y volví a llorar. ¡Quería mi cuerpo ahora! ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Fue una buena niña…sorbí mis mocos con la mano de Edward y no pude evitar reír. Je-je-je. Su mano tenía mis mocos… ¡Dios mío! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo acaba de ver sus mocos!

-¡TE ODIO EDWARD!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

…

POV EDWARD.

Estúpida Isabella Swan. Maldita Isabella Swan. Te odio Isabella Swan.

Solamente alguien tan rara como ella era capaz de hacer algo como esto. ¡Budú! ¡Ella me debia hacer budú! Pero sus planes al parecer le salieron mal. No entendia porque me odiaba tanto. Sabia que yo no siempre he sido el mejor vecino del mundo pero todas veces que lo intente, si, lo intente. Ella arruinaba todo.

_Flasback _

_Era mi cumpleaños numero cinco. Mamá habia invitado a todos los niños y niñas de Forks, ni que fueran muchos, pero suficientes para llenar la casa. Baje la escalera tomando la mano de mi ma mamá, ya que era muy chiquito y solia caerme. Había estado toda la mañana bañandome y arreglandome para hoy. Mami dice que soy el niño mas lindo del pueblo._

_Mí papi no ganaba mucho dinero, pero se habia esforzado mucho para hacerme esta linda fiesta. _

_Sonreí dejando ver el espacio que faltaba de uno de mis dientes en mi boca._

_La casa estaba repleta de globos de diferentes colores y en uno de los sófas de la esquina estaban seis niños de mi escuela. Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Jessica, Alice y Rosalie. Me acerqué a ellos y todos corrieron abrazarme._

_-Edwad, ¡feliz cumpleanos!- dijo un pequeño cuerpecito pegado al mío en un abrazo._

_-gacias Alice.- me dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se aparto para entregarme mi regalito. ¡regalos!_

_Cada uno de ellos se acerco para decearme un feliz cumpleaños y me entregarón un regallito. Luego de unas horas comenzarón a llegar mas niños. Pero mamá no decia que aún faltaba alguien para partir el pastel._

_Tocarón la puerta y mi mami se acercó a mí corriendo._

_-vamos Edward, debe ser Bella. - ¿Bella? Aaaaaaaah, si, la niña bonita de la casa del lado. Pero que cada vez que me acercaba a ella, ella se iba. En la escuela tambien también se sentaba solita._

_-pero…-trate de protestar pero mi mami me tomó del brazo y me arrastro a la puerta. Me puso delante de ella y abrió._

_En frente de mí se encontraba una señora y la niña mas linda que hubiera visto en toda mi vida. Llevaba un lindo vestido rosa con flores y su cabello lo traía suelto con muchas onditas. Aaah y traía mi regalito._

_-saluda Bella.- le susurro su mamá en el oido._

_-hola Edwad- me sonrió y bajo su cabecita avergonzada._

_-hola.- dije simplemente. _

-Edward, invita a pasar a Bella, presentale tus amigos. – asentí y le estire mi mano a Bella. Me miró dudosa pero después de pensarlo la tomo. Se sentía tan suavecita.

La lleve al salón y le presenté a Alice y Emmett que no conocía, los demás compartían escuela con nosotros.

_-Edwad ¿Por qué invitaste a Isabella? –pregunto Mike mirandola con reselo. Miré a Bella que veía sorprendida lo que Mike había dicho._

_-Mike. –le regañe. Bella era una niña muy linda. Incluso una vez me había dado galletitas que le había hecho su mamá para la escuela._

_-¿Qué? Es cierto. Por algo se sienta sola._

_-es cierto- murmuro Jessica, acercándose a mi como si fuera a contarme un secreto. – dicen que tiene piojos. –todos se mirarón entre ellos y comenzarón a alejarse de ella. _

_-eso…eso…eso es mentira.- tartamudeo Bella llorando al ver el rechazo de todos. Dejó su regalito junto a los otros y salió corriendo donde su mamá que aún se encontraba conversando con mí mami en la puerta._

_Su mamá se puso a su altura y escuché como le contaba todo y le pedía que se fueran. Mí mami se giro y me miró enojada, muy enojada._

_-¡Edward!_

_Fin de flasback_

I esa fue la primera vez que Bella lloro frente a mi y la primera que me castigarón por su culpa. ¡Pero si yo no le hbaia hecho nada! ¡Nada! Esa tarde después de mi cumpleaños, Esme se paso toda la tarde regañandome. Trate de explicarle pero dijo que deberia de haberla defendido, _si claro._

Pero esa no fue la -única que vez que tuve que pasar por eso…actualmente eso pasaba todos los dias….ahora tecnicamente, yo era ella. Odiaba esto.

…..

**LES GUSTO? MERESCO UN COMENTARIO! LAS QUIEROO**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A :**

**SOFI CULLEN**

**DENISSE- PATTINSON- CULLEN**

**MARY2413**

**ALMALAURA**

**VAL**

**MAPI HALE**

**BBF CULLENISTA 100**

**Gab'SswanC **

**Anónima (ajaja) (no tenia nombre )**

**GABRIELA **

**VALERIANA 25**

**VANESSA**

**ANDY 231**

**GRACIAS!**

**y si no les gusto el cap cada vez que suba uno les contare un chiste!  
**

**ken: barbie te amo.**

**barbie: ...**

**ken: barbie, aqui es cuando tu dices, yo tambien ken.**

**barbie: lo siento ken...pero... ¡¿viste los muñecos de robert pattinson?**

**ken. ...**


End file.
